1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a sheet feeding device capable of separating a plurality of stacked sheets individually and conveying the separated sheets one-by-one in a predetermined direction.
2. Related Art
A sheet feeding device, in which a plurality of stacked sheets are separated one-by-one by a roller and a separator pad and conveyed in a predetermined direction, is known. In the sheet feeding device, idle feeding of the sheets can be prevented by a pair of auxiliary blade springs, which press the sheets against the roller.